


Getting What We Want Most

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Cute, Dating, F/F, Female Bisexuality, Femslash, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, Kyrassandra, Odyssey, Romance, Women Loving Women, bi pride, bisexual women, bisexuals, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Taking some time away from the growing resistance movement in the undergrounds of Delos under the eyes of the Athenians, Kyra takes Kassandra to the hills to spend time together. If the two are to be fighting against the Delian League together, they’d both rather know more about the other…





	Getting What We Want Most

Kassandra held Kyra’s arms steady and raised her elbows up, their faces increasingly close as both women breathed slightly and silently, the wind brushing the verdant leaves of the bushes surrounding them.

The feeling of Kassandra’s warm and delightful breathing on her cheeks, into the crook of her neck, made Kyra slightly blush. She’d never been like this with another woman and yet Kassandra had already tugged on her heartstrings and attractions excessively since the mercenary with exceptional hair had arrived on Delos only a week prior. Poseidon had done Kyra a great service in delivering Kassandra to her, her eyes had already begun to open with the addition of the Spartan around her.

“Keep your elbows steady and let your fingers fall naturally on the arrowhead, you’re doing fine, I swear it,” Kassandra reassured her companion as they both eyed down their dinner in the distance. A wild and beautiful doe grazing, and it was to be Kyra’s kill. “Let the wind take its course and study your target until you see and feel the right time to strike comes, you understand this?” Kass asked her, the twang of her accent making Kyra feel a little weak.

“Yes… I know what to do… Thank you,” Kyra replied.

They had chosen to take time away from the underground rebel movement, (and more prominently from Thaletas, who Kassandra was utterly bored with already) and had taken to the hills of Delos near the more reclusive waterfronts to better know each other and bond. If they were to be going to war together against the Athenians, Kassandra had told Kyra she wished to better know the woman who would be her commander. Athena would curse Kassandra if she allowed herself to follow the whelp that was Thaletas into battle under him. She had been beached on Delos for only seven or so days and already she wished that Poseidon would take her so very far away from the man once again. The only advantage to knowing Thaletas was that he and Kyra were romantically involved, or at least that was what Thaletas had been boasting to his fellow boys and the odd woman. That Kyra loved him as Apollo loved the sun, and when he lifted it into the air every morn, Kyra would also rise from Thaletas’s bed. Kassandra thought the man was extremely crass, and that if he was not a field marshal to the forces he and Kyra were rising in the name of rebellion against the Delian League, the Spartan for hire would relish in throwing her hardy fist into his smug face. His jaw was constantly calling it. Kassandra felt whenever he spoke to her (which was often directly down at her) her face would simply frown and her eyes roll. Nothing about the boy interested her.

To Kassandra, Kyra was so much more tolerable, and she was constantly wanting more of the Delian flame around her, talking to her about absolutely anything. Even the news of troop movements and supply routes of the Athenians from Kyra’s lips turned Kassandra on). Her tanned skin and gorgeous eyes were a pleasant delight to everyday Kassandra spend on Delos.

“I knew it would be a good idea to accompany you to the hills like this, Kassandra,” Kyra confessed to the hardened Spartan, the Mediterranean twang and curls in each word making Kassandra almost drool at how Kyra spoke once again. Her accent was simply stunning, more profound than her own, and one of the most Grecian Kassandra had had the privilege to hear - it was succulent and downright spicy to the ear. The pleasantness of her body as Kassandra held her closely, holding her arms up and helping her aim the bow downrange to their impending meal kept the Spartan weak and serene as her heart beat profoundly inside her voluminous chest.

“Accompany me?” Kassandra asked incredulously as she adjusted Kyra’s arms a little to better aim. She closed an eye and aimed herself down the length of the arrow. Kyra was a natural, perfectly aiming at the doe across the clearing. “I was of the thought that you had asked me to accompany your self away from the hideout to spend some time in the sun, General,” Kassandra teased, gently nudging Kyra’s arm, forcing her to release the arrow at full force and loosing it across the plain into the neck of the doe and killing it almost instantly. The animal fell to the floor pathetically.

Kyra smiled gingerly and adorably as Kassandra and she stood up straight again and she handed the bow back to her Spartan friend.

“Oh yes… It was I who asked you here, wasn’t it?” Kyra smiled impishly, suddenly remembering the queer reality of it all. Kassandra caught a glimpse of her lips glowing in the Delos sun and felt her heart pang in a tug of feminine attraction. When she saw Kyra’s beautiful teeth make themselves shown from behind her gorgeous lips, as Kyra planted her fingers to Kassandra’s own exposed collarbone, the Spartan was a mess and a thick rose blush spread across her cheeks. Her heart was racing inside her boson and she felt more than a little weak in the presence of Kyra, who looked as if she had been crafted by Hera herself.

“Oh Aphrodite why must you torture me like this?” Kassandra whispered to herself as she fought to look away from gorgeous Kyra.

“What was that, Spartan?” Kyra asked, hearing her friend whisper.

“Nothing at all!” She shot back around and smiled, trying to cover her attracted, dilated eyes by closing them with laughter. “Excellent hunting, Kyra. I’m very surprised you asked for my help on Delos in the first place.”

Kyra smiled again, brushing her slightly stone black hair back behind her ear and blushing slightly as well, although Kassandra found it hard to tell behind the beautifully tanned flesh of Kyra’s cheeks. Her dainty giggle was euphoric already to Kassandra, another element of the woman that quickly became something the Spartan adored. “You are certainly more help than Thaletas has been against the Athenians as of late, that is for sure,” Kyra admitted, striding over to the doe with Kassandra following behind. Her cheeks felt warm when Kassandra tested herself, the blush had to still be there - Kyra’s Aphrotitian beauty was simply so commanding and the mercenary absolutely worshipped her in secret and from afar already. In such a small amount of time, Kassandra had become smitten with the woman from Delos.

“I have to admit, in the whole time I have been on Delos, I have not seen your man Thaletas slay a single Athenian, and he has had more than a few chances to, Kyra,” Kassandra confessed, leaning down and aiding the woman in taking out the arrow from the neck of her kill. “But you, you’re a great hunter, with both a bow and a blade.”

Kyra sighed, but stood and held her hands on her hips. “There’s more than hunting, behind the reason you agreed to come with me here, isn’t there?” She asked, looking down at Kassandra as she tasselled the doe’s hooves together for moving. They had not settled where they were going to set up camp as they knew they’d be out here until morning.

Kassandra stood again and looked at Kyra incredulously.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she lied, trying to bat this off as something that was not there, although she wanted nothing more already than to hold Kyra closely in her arms again in a more intimate way and kiss her under the trees until Apollo wrestled the sun down from its mantle.

While she expected a slap or something more negative from Kyra, the latter smiled a very sultry and attractive smile once again, making Kass jump inside her own skin. The dressed rebel strode gently towards Kassandra and graced her upper bust with her hand.

“Don’t be so naive, Kassandra. I know there is something more between us, even if I shouldn’t act upon it--”

“Because you’re in love with Thaletas?” Kassandra interrupted her companion.

Already she’d had enough of that intolerable boy of a man, even the mention of him irked her to think of his obnoxious face and terrible hair. He’d been a thorn in her side since she had introduced herself to both he and Kyra. Every time the women had begun to talk merrily, he would simply tread on their mood and connection, interrupting their pleasantness with his brutish and insufferable aura. Not only that, but the whelp was a terrible leader and another boy acting at soldiering. He hadn’t served in the military and his passiveness against the Athenians when they killed Peloponnesians by the platoons all over the region with no quarter or hesitation very much annoyed Kassandra to no end. It was as if the man wanted to join the Delian League, to be embraced by them as a turncoat and betray the Spartans, Kassandra’s people, Kyra’s people, his own people.

Kyra paused, a little shocked, a little stunned into the reality of what was now looking to become a dangerous and unfair triangle of infatuation. Her attraction to Kassandra had already become undeniable, yet her ties to Thaletas were more established and destined, it seemed, to play out - that had been until Kassandra had arrived and helped her eyes to open a little already. Seven days had felt like months already for Kyra, and her longing for Kassandra was now not realistic to bury.

She sighed as she thought of Thaletas, and then looked to Kassandra, her beautiful eyes trying to look unamused, but only displaying their adorableness, a quality the Spartan’s entire body and personality portrayed.

“Or I thought I did… That is until you arrived on Delos…”

Kassandra pulled at Kyra’s hands and held them in her own, crossing closer to the resistance leader. “Kyra… Do you really want to be with Thaletas? Or is this, this thing between the two of us… Potentially something more you feel?” The Spartan asked her, trying to downplay the seriousness of it all. Kyra and Thaletas were not engaged or tied together by any means, nor had Kassandra heard one or the other confess any proclamation of love for the other, yet they seemed tied, by Thaletas’s enthusiasm for Kyra. Her lack of overt reciprocation made his adoration of her feel forced, toxic at a stretch.

There came a pause, longer than what Kassandra was comfortable with, but she saw the thought deeply embedded within Kyra as she considered Thaletas deeply.

“You’re… Right… Kassandra. You being here on Delos has already opened my eyes to the shortcomings of Thaletas, and to the qualities of yourself that I find… Intoxicating. What you said about his lack of want to kill the Athenians, I have seen it before… I cannot be with him… I… I want you, Kassandra.”

There came a very deep and intense blush across the Spartan’s face, her body stiffening as she held Kyra’s hands in her own still. She did not expect this at all. Upon challenging Kyra’s involvement with Thaletas she had expected yet another slap to the face and possibly worse. Kyra was powerful and skilled with the violent ways. She did not see this coming at all. The seriousness of the air around them seemed to dissolve when Kyra saw Kassandra blush. That sultry smile came back and she pushed her lips to Kassandra’s cheeks in a moment of boldness that the Spartan in no way resisted.

Bringing her hand to feel the cheek Kyra had kissed, Kassandra was stupefied. “Kyra…”

“I know a spot down by the water… We’d be completely alone, no one ever stumbles upon it. It’s quiet, what do you say?” The tanned-skinned rebel asked her flame. Kassandra was still blushing and now smiling like a charmed child, asked of by the village’s most beautiful teenager. Kyra was simply magical and full of the kind of surprises Kassandra loved to be exposed to it seemed.

It took some effort but Kassandra beamed, grinned with exposed teeth as she tried to relax and not explode from the excitement. “Well… General, I think that is… Well… Of course, if you think we should…” She saw Kyra smiling all the more at her babbling and Kass forced herself to exhale her excitement. “Yes… Very much yes, Kyra.”

The spot down by the water was even more serene and perfect than Kassandra had imagined and walked there with the doe laundered over her strong back and hand in hand with Kyra, thanking seven blessings to Hera, Aphrodite, Janus, Tyche and especially Nike, for her assured victory for Kyra’s affection. She was more than a little happy over Kyra’s choice this day, and could not stop beaming as they made their way to what appeared to be a little, beach-side camp. It was quaint and quiet, solitary and secluded. Kyra seemed correct in that no one stumbled upon the small camp for it looked untouched for a while. The pyre in the middle of some drawn mats which would be used to lay upon. There was a small table in the middle and an awning was drawn over the whole scene to protect from the rains that may come. The weather this told no signs at all of Zeus’s wroth, it would be gorgeous throughout until the evening. Apollo was having his way.

“What do you think? Does it agree with you, Kassandra?” Kyra asked, smiling still, and clutching onto the Spartan’s strong hand. Their fingers were intertwined and the gentle feeling of Kyra’s skin on hers made Kassandra very content with her life at that current moment.

Kassandra let out a profound blunder as she chuckled, holding on dearly to Kyra’s fingers.

“Oh, it very much agrees with me, Lady Kyra… Was this your idea all along?” She asked, grinning in joyous ecstasy as the gowned Delian flame led her along to the small boudoir.

Kyra laughed too, brushing her hair again, leading the way as Kassandra tugged the slain doe along the sad and setting it near the campfire. Kyra draped herself on the leftmost mat and pulled up the throw pillows to support herself a little - she looked like a painting, something crafted by the most graceful of artists. Her slightly exposed and tanned legs were so smooth to Kassandra’s eyes, they were positively glowing as the sun caught her frame. Her smile was just as intoxicating as before in the hills, she pulled forward a small chest and from it some grapes, slowly treating herself on them.

“Why, I have no idea what you’re talking about, Kassandra,” she teased mischievously, grinning as she chewed on the grapes.

“Aphrodite, you indulge me,” Kassandra whispered as she looked into the blue sky, thanking her blessings to the gods before she gently leaned over and fell to her knees, crawling the rest of the way toward Kyra.

She mouthed the words ‘forgive me’, and began to remove slight sections of her Spartan garb - her gauntlets and greaves, the red cloak over her leather cuirass, the braid in her hair, letting the brunette locks flow down the back of her as she approached Kyra’s gorgeous and bare feet. Without words anymore, Kassandra leaned down and planted a loving kiss on her toe, then another on her right foot, gracing her companion and her Delian flame with loving affection and bodily contact that she had wished to give her since arriving on Delos. Meeting Kyra had been a blessing from Sappho herself, the loving the Spartan felt for Kyra masking all sense of warmongering she felt coming to the island. Another kiss Kassandra planted along her now lover’s foot, gently encroaching onto her gorgeous leg, feeling the smoothness of the other. Kyra offered her Spartan lover her limbs to kiss, to adore and worship, laying on the pillows like a goddess and feasting on more grapes, enjoying the love Kassandra loaned to her body. Kassandra kissed higher along her shin, to her knee and then to Kyra’s luscious thigh. The softness of the Delian’s flesh was sublime as Kassandra kissed her leg, gracing higher up her body. She heard Kyra moan a little, adoring the contact from the Spartan’s lips to her thigh. Kassandra’s fingers wanted to delve higher and higher, into the coverings of Kyra’s gown and to touch her sweetly, but restrained. She reached around, gently snaking her palm up to cup around Kyra’s gorgeous rump, clutching it lovingly, but then pounced higher, letting the pair’s lips make contact. There came another slight moan from Kyra and Kass felt it against her mouth, reaching for her lover’s cheek to hold as the other hand groped her rear lavishly. Kyra’s lips felt absolutely celestial, of the gods, and Kassandra could not help but fall completely in love with the soft feeling they had upon her lips. Their texture and serenity made her heart flutter away outside of her body, and to Olympus. The breeze blew her hair back as she pushed herself upon Kyra to kiss her more passionately. This was incredible, and with each peck and further kiss, as tongues slipped inside the other’s mouth, Kassandra felt herself drifting away into another reality of pleasure. Kyra was everything to her in this moment, their attractions exploding in sapphic and loving euphoria.

Kyra pulled her hands to Kassandra’s shoulders to fondle at her cuirass ties, to undo it and shed it from Kassandra’s body. She wanted her, physically and now, before the sun went down and they would have to feast. Kyra burned for the Spartan more than she had anyone before.

Kassandra was truly what Kyra wanted most. She had finally realised it now.


End file.
